Mahiru Koizumi
Mahiru Koizumi (小泉 真昼 Koizumi Mahiru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Mahiru's title is Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」''chō kōkō kyū no “''shashinka.”'')'' Mahiru was murdered by Peko Pekoyama in Chapter 2 after heating up an argument with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu about the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case in the beach house. Mahiru returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair as a student enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B with the other Remnants of Despair. Appearance Mahiru has dark red hair in a bobbed cut, green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. Her outfit consists of an olive-green school jumper with a plaid white-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her uniform shirt.She wears dark green knee-high socks, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol. Personality Mahiru is an optimistic and sensible girl who is generally rather calm and unafraid to speak her mind. She initially comes off as confident, but is later revealed to have self-esteem issues. Mahiru compares her photographs to those of her mother, a famous war photographer whose career led her to be absent from home for much of Mahiru's life. Her father was a very poor parent, leaving the responsibility of the housework entirely to her. When Hajime Hinata was being scolded by Mahiru, he likened it to being yelled at by his mom. Mahiru has high expectations of men and is quick to be abrasive towards them. She is much more tolerant and friendly to girls. The subjects of her photos are usually of girls, and explains that she easily gets bored of photographing guys. She loves taking photos of people's smiles, and it's revealed in her FTE that she recorded everything in the island so that they won't forget, except for the guys which she only recorded once every three days. Mahiru wants to help as many people as she can, but it'd be a mistake to call her a pushover. She doesn't hesitate to scold those who are rude to her and is also really good at taking care of people although never failing to complain about it. Mahiru is introduced as people-hater who lack manners, though she later develops a very close friendship with Hiyoko Saionji. She thinks her title of “Ultimate Photographer” is stupid compared to everyone else's. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Before attending Hope's Peak Academy, Mahiru went to middle school with her friend Sato, who joins the Reserve Course when Mahiru goes to Hope's Peak Academy. While in Hope's Peak Academy, Mahiru befriended Hiyoko Saionji, Mikan Tsumiki, and Ibuki Mioda, and introduced fhem to Sato. In addition, she had also joined a photography club. During the girls' time together, they discovered a corpse in the music room. The body was later revealed belong to Fuyuhiko's sister, who was murdered by Sato because the girl had been bullying Mahiru. Sato and Mahiru covered up the evidence, and blamed it on a pervert. They kept this a secret from the other girls and told them not to tell the police they had seen the body. A few days later, Sato was killed by Fuyuhiko. Mahiru was later seen crying on the floor. This part of her life was revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Mahiru's Free Time Events reveal that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps as a photographer and gain her title of “Ultimate Photographer”. She also had an unemployed father who didn't help Mahiru do the house chores when her mother was gone, however Mahiru says she likes to take care of him. Mahiru says that she feels inferior to the other students when comparing her talent to theirs. She also promised Hajime to give him her old camera and teach him how to take photos when they get off from the island. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Mahiru was one of the few students of the first group of Class 77th that attended the class along with Hiyoko, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, and Sonia Nevermind. Mahiru asked a strange person who entered their class that turned out to be their new homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. When Chisa asked about her other classmates, Mahiru answered that attendance isn't a mandatory at the Academy and the Ultimates only need to sharpen their skills and pass the practical exam. Disappointed that so many students didn't attend the class, Mahiru and the others were forced by Chisa to search for their classmates. First, they need to retrieve Nekomaru Nidai in the bathroom. Unfortunately for Mahiru and Hiyoko who stayed outside, they were inflicted by the explosion Nekomaru caused inside. Throughout the day, Mahiru and the others gathered almost all of their classmates. Mahiru returned to her class after she and the others retrieved Nagito Komaeda. Chisa tasked Mahiru and the others to clean their classroom while she off to pick up Chiaki Nanami and the Ultimate Imposter. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that Mahiru and the others had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You In the class, Mahiru and the others take cover on the right side of the classroom to hide from Akane Owari and Nekomaru's destructive training session. After the situation calmed down, Mahiru met with Chisa in the hallway. She told Chisa that everyone had been waiting for her in the classroom. Chisa noticed the lunchbox that Mahiru brought. She said that she wanted to eat lunch together with her friend from the Reserve Course. Mahiru was surprised that her teacher already knew about her friend beforehand. After she left, Mahiru commented that Chisa is an odd teacher. After she returned to the class, Mahiru and the others were busy playing games that Chiaki brought. Mahiru, Mikan, Sonia, and Chiaki played the Bomber Guy game together until Hiyoko and Teruteru Hanamura brought them food. Mahiru and her classmates happily ate Teruteru and Hiyoko's nikujaga together. However they were unaware of the fact that Hiyoko already added a bottle of aphrodisiacs within the food, making Mahiru and the others lose control of their body. She took "wild" selfies until she recovered sometime later in the nurse's office with everyone else. In the next day, Chisa gathered her students in the classroom, announcing that she elected Chiaki as Mahiru and her classmates' class representative. Like the others, Mahiru gladly accepted her teacher's decision. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Mahiru was taking photos of Hope's Peak's gate while she and her classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. Mahiru was walking to the Reserve Course building to visit Sato when she heard a commotion coming out from her friend's class. It turned out that Sato and Fuyuhiko's little sister, Natsumi were arguing about her. Mahiru moved to Sato's side, even though Natsumi continued to mock her. She commented that since in Photography Club, Natsumi's attitude never change. When she was about to hit Sato, Mahiru stopped her and took Sato out from the classroom. Mahiru didn't like Sato's action even though it was used to protect her. She didn't know how Natsumi became envy to her since the only things that she did in the past was taking pictures that she like. Mahiru smiled at Sato after she complimented her, inviting her to eat her humberger steak together. After she heard about the death of Natsumi, Mahiru asked about what was really happened to Sato in the park. Sato convinced her that she wasn't the one who killed Natsumi and forced her to believe in her. Eventually, Mahiru trusted her like she always does and left her since there was something that she need to do. Unfortunately, another sad news streak Mahiru after she heard that Sato was murdered. She was very sad and lost to the point that she cried on Hiyoko's chest while her classmates watched her in worried. During the Tragedy Some point after that, Mahiru joined the Ultimate Despair group being led by Junko Enoshima. Because of this, the Future Foundation erased her memories and put her inside the "Neo World Program" along with the other Remnants of Despair. They were placed on an artificial Jabberwock Island. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Hajime first finds Mahiru near the Lodge in Hotel Mirai. Mahiru angrily scolds Hajime for fainting at the beach. Mahiru stated that he, a male, should protect the girls. This statement embarrassed Hajime. Nagito Komaeda introduced her to Hajime, stating that he heard Mahiru had won all kinds of photography awards, saying that she is best known for her characteristic portrait. At first, Mahiru doesn't seem flustered like the other students when they first arrived at the island. In fact she actually replies saying that she thinks Hajime and Nagito are decent stating that most of the others are wierdos. Mahiru is also the one who explains that after you collect all the Hope Fragments, they all get to leave off the island together. When Hajime starts freaking out over it she starts scolding him again for not paying attention. Mahiru than asks Hajime about his introduction, and after his introduction Mahiru labels him "Unreliable Hajime". She tells both him and Nagito to man up and to do better. Later when Usami tells everyone to head to the beach and Byakuya Togami asks everyone for their opinions on the island, Mahiru informs that the hotel is nice and she wishes they were staying there. After the discussion of Jabberwock Island she states that she is a tad less worried now. She and a few other students receive Usami's presents happily by joining the others for swimming on the beach. She also became very excited when Usami says that they can have a party and later cheerfully suggests a campfire. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair The next morning, Mahiru attended Byakuya's meeting at the hotel restaurant. All students had arrived, except Kazuichi Soda, Mahiru then dragged Kazuichi with her to the hotel restaurant, in order to start the meeting. Having done so with Kazuichi, Mikan suddenly tripped into an awkward pose, Mahiru quickly helped her up, aside from Hiyoko's insults and Ibuki and Teruteru Hanamura's lewdness. When the problems were solved, Byakuya started the meeting with a declaration that he'd lead the groups until they escaped from the island, which made Mahiru rather annoyed by his aggressive declaration, she preferred Sonia, mainly because she thought that Sonia's title as the "Ultimate Princess" made her fit to be a leader. But Sonia told her that her title is just for “decoration”, Sonia told her that a leader would have protect his men, something Byakuya appeared willing to do, and after that, Mahiru accepted Byakuya as the leader. During the party, Mahiru is willing to take her friends picture. When the murder occurred, this photograph help the students to deduce the person who set up the blackout plan. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In the beginning of Chapter 2, Mahiru's friendship with Hiyoko bloom after she was willing to help Hiyoko solve her problem by taking a bath with her and teaching her how to tie her kimono obi. And after she heard that Nagito was tied in the Old Lodge, she tried to feed him breakfast, but was frustrated with Nagito. She later forced Hajime to deliver Nagito's food. Actually, Mahiru's had met with Nagito, who later told her to play the second motive, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case ''but she decided to not played it until she received a file filled with real life photos from Fuyuhiko, Mahiru finally decided to play the game. There, she regains her memories and feels compelled to ask everyone involved in the game to talk to her about it. Mahiru invites Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan to the beach house, but the latter two declined due to having a previous engagement - Sonia's girls-only swimming trip. When Peko heard Mahiru and Hiyoko's plan to discuss about Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, she quickly sent them a fake message. Peko sent a message to Hiyoko (Peko sent the message using Mahiru's name) to meet Mahiru in Beach House at 2.00 a.m. and Peko sent a message to Mahiru (Peko sent the message using Hiyoko's name) at 2.30 a.m. Mahiru came to the beach house right at 2.00 a.m., where she was met with Fuyuhiko and caught in an argument about the current motive. Just a second before Fuyuhiko went into action, Mahiru was then bludgeoned on the head by Peko on Fuyuhiko's behalf using a metal bat, incidentally recreating the final scene in the ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Peko quickly sent Fuyuhiko out from the crime scene and later set Mahiru's body on the door facing the road in order to prevent Hiyoko escaped from that door and put the Sunny Witch ♪ Esper Ito's mask as her "calling card". Hiyoko witnessed said murder and escaped the beach house via the front door. Mahiru's death is avenged thanks to the efforts of Hajime, Nagito, and Chiaki Nanami. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent Hiyoko made a shrine dedicated to Mahiru to recall her kindness and it remains in hotel restaurant from chapter 3 onwards. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Mahiru is most likely comatose, just like most of her classmates. The survivors of the Killing Game are waiting for her and the rest of their classmates to wake up. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm As a member of Ultimate Despair, Mahiru was taking photographs of Sonia who lead a brainwashed army with Monokuma helmets to spread her despair-inducing photographs to the world. Execution 'Real Photo - '''Mahiru is left in a deserted ruins. Beside her is a photo album with her name on it. The picture inside shows herself in the same deserted ruins looking into the same photo album. As she flipped through the pages, a white hand starts to clamp around her neck and the final picture shows her lying on the floor. While she is in shock, a camera starts to begin to shoot. When she tries to throw away the camera, a white hand appears behind her without her noticing. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Sato Before Mahiru got dragged to the Jabberwock Island with the others, she developed a friendship with Sato, one of Hope's Peak reserve course students. Mahiru and Sato were friends with Mikan, Hiyoko and Ibuki. One day, Sato was tired of seeing Mahiru being bullied by Fuyuhiko's sister, Natsumi. When she attempted to stop her bullying actions in peace, Sato ended up murdering Natsumi in the music room. Mahiru knew this and promised she would protect her by destroying the evidence. When Fuyuhiko murdered Sato, Mahiru and the other girls mourned over her death. Hiyoko Saionji Even though Mahiru is the same age as Hiyoko, she treats her as a younger sister, such as helping her with her clothing and taking baths with her. She was the only one that Hiyoko refereed with respect. Mahiru can sometimes be annoyed with Hiyoko as she is being constantly dragged around by her, but is very patient with her. Later it is revealed that Mahiru was close friends with Hiyoko during her time at Hope's Peak Academy. Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda Prior to The Tragedy, Mahiru got along with Mikan and Ibuki (including Sato and Hiyoko) which was later revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Mahiru often scolded the Ultimate Yakuza when he would mouth off to his classmates, resulting in arguments between the two that had to be broken up by the others, usually Nagito or Hajime. Later on during Chapter 2, Fuyuhiko was invited by Mahiru to go to the Beach House on the second island to discuss the current motive. But they got into another argument, this time the argument was stopped by Peko who killed Mahiru in the same fashion as Sato. Natsumi Kuzuryu Mahiru and Natsumi shared the same photography class, but for some unknown reason (Most likely due to Mahiru's photos being better than Natsumi's) Natsumi started bullying Mahiru. Kazuichi Soda Mahiru sees Kazuichi as being very unreliable. She seems extremely disappointed that he tried to run away in Chapter 1, and forcibly drags him back. She states in his official relationship chart, that she wonders if he has any tact. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Silver Ring *Kirlian Photography *Japanese Tea Cup *Rose In Vitro *Compact Costume Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *War photographer *SLR camera *Walk one step forward Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Auto Focus - Automatically target the weak spot during concentration. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Quotes *“A man shouldn't be so fragile, you know? It’s your job to protect us girls at times like this, isn't it?” *“Let's see... I'm Mahiru Koizumi. I'll be counting on you from now on.” *“You should really listen to what people say, you know! Otherwise you'll miss the important details! Like that, just now!” *“Well, I regret to inform that you are hereby branded "Hajime the unreliable." I expect you to work hard to shake that title off. Act more like a man!” *“YOUR REASONING IS OUT OF FOCUS!” *“For the moment I first saw you, I thought you'd make a great househusband” (''to Nagito Komaeda) *“Alright?... Of course I'm not alright! This is madness!” (to Hajime Hinata) *“But... that went far beyond being clumsy. The way you fell down takes some skill.” (to Mikan Tsumiki) *“Hey! Did no one ever teach you about delicacy? Are you living in a country full of males?” (to Nekomaru Nidai) *“I know you like games! But... if you don't get out in the sun once in a while you're going to get sick you know? Besides, it's important to make friends with the people around you!” (to Chiaki Nanami) *“If there's something you're hiding. I wish you'd tell me. I mean... aren't we friends?” (to Sato) *“You better not have some strange ulterior motive... If you do anything weird, I swear I'll scream.” *“Words like “awesome” and “amazing” aren’t words of praise at all. They sound half-assed and insincere... I really hate when people say stuff like that.” *“Photos depict everything, whether it's beautiful or horrible. That’s the truth contained in these images... That's why no matter what situation we're in, it's a photographer's duty to keep taking photos.” *“I want to visit different worlds and take pictures of people's smiles there, just like my mom... But I guess life isn’t so simple.” *“So...when we're finally able to get out of here, together, maybe we can...—” (to Hajime) *“Plus...it doesn't have to be today. There's...always tomorrow...” *“Nobody has the right to judge others for their crimes!” *“Revenge is just wrong!” (to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“48805:/:lf~|@;:wanttomakeamends;l”----?*saycheeseL68(smile:$2243+Leveryo*ne” (Mahiru's cottage post fifth-trial) *“It's so unreliable to be freaked out like that... You're a man, aren't you?” (to Kazuichi Soda) Trivia *Her last name literally translates to “little fountain”, while her first name means “true noon”. *Mahiru shares the same birthday with Aoi Asahina from the first game. *Mahiru's report card states that: **She likes traveling alone and dislikes people with bad manners, **Her Blood type is A, **Her chest is 30 in. * Mahiru does not enjoy taking selfies, because she finds them extremely embarrassing. * According to her report card, she thought about going overseas to take pictures like her war photography mother. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Female Category:Comatose Category:Murdered